


wlw

by Madnessia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Сборник фемслешных стихотворений
Kudos: 3





	1. Осенняя

Ты нагрянула, как ураган,  
Ворвалась в моё глупое сердце.  
Может, этот октябрь нам дан,  
Чтоб в объятиях тёплых согреться?

Не от холода руки дрожат.  
Поселилась во мне, будто вирус.  
Вместо мыслей — сплошной листопад,  
В сердце жар, а за окнами минус.

Ясность глаз и волос твоих медь  
Привлекли меня лисьим коварством.  
Я не против тобой заболеть,  
И от чувств не помогут лекарства.


	2. Без слов

Я не могу петь песни о любви.  
Я не прочту тебе своих стихов.  
Моё молчанье у меня в крови,  
Уста закрыты будто на засов.

Не высказать. Простишь мой странный страх?  
Тогда давай не замечать часов —  
Твою ладонь держу в своих руках.  
Почувствуй же мою любовь без слов.


	3. Темноты бояться - в глаза не смотреть

Она пьёт за любовь, пока ты умираешь от жажды.  
Её горькие шутки приносят лишь грусть.  
Кто бы знал, что ты так невпопад ошибёшься однажды?  
Что рискнёшь, чтоб узнать эти губы на вкус?

Может, хватит жалеть? Эти мысли теперь под запретом.  
Среди шумной толпы, но от них не отвлечь.  
Ты выходишь на воздух — вдыхаешь лишь дым сигареты.  
Потушила одну, чтоб другую зажечь.

Разгоняешь тьму ночи огнём. Темноты испугалась?  
Не смотри в черноту её глаз, там лишь лёд,  
Равнодушие, боль от обид и усталость.  
Жаль, ведь холод рукам её так не идёт.


	4. come here or let me out or go away

Я просила, всю ночь пролежав без покоя,  
Лунный свет мне ответ подсказать.  
Он ответил, что если от чувств я закроюсь,  
То покинутой мне не бывать.

Раньше думала: взгляда не буду достойна,  
Недоверие было острее ножа.  
Гордо выбросив ключ, я вздохнула спокойно,  
Только встречи с тобой не смогла избежать.

Я хотела молчать и не чувствовать боли в груди.  
Только ясный твой взгляд стал мне жизненно необходим.  
Так решай. Мои страхи развей, если нам по пути —  
Заходи же ко мне, или выпусти, или уйди.


End file.
